calamitystormfandomcom-20200214-history
Electoric the Cheetah
About Age: 18 Gender: Male Species: Mobian Cheetah Dimensional Race: Mobian R. Interest: None Family Brother(s): Floodon, Burnstro, Tytan, Nocturneos, Icrilic Sister(s): Tempestra and Solareana Powers As his name suggests, Electoric knows how to manipulate electricity, fight with it, and even change into it. He doesn't need any sort of power source to be able to continue using this power as he generates his own electricity, though this fact can be considered a danger as well as an advantage. He can also charge a lightning rod he has to make it a sabre. But one of his most well known moves is a stream of electricity he uses to get around called the Electric Tether. Abilities Being an electric user, and a cheetah. Electoric is very quick on his feet and is able to perform incredible parkour skills. Weaknesses As stated above, Electoric is essentially a living battery. Because of this Electoric must find anything electrical to drain some of the energy out, if he does not he runs the risk of becoming a bomb. And of course, being an electric user, if it was used in combat, Earth could very well be the death of Electoric. Water can also weaken him, but not fatally. Appearance Zapzik wears a grey t-shirt with gold lightning bolts on the front and back. He wears black jeans with no extra colorings. He has a pocket chain that has his opal attached so he doesn't lose them. It can also be noted that he has a lightning rod attached to the same chain, this works as his weapon when he needs to fight or defend himself. He has a pale white muzzle with three tinges of fuzz pointing up, the fur in his ears match the color of his muzzle. His fur is a yellow with various black spots littered over his form, and a pale white belly, without any spots on it. His tail is also yellow, only with rings at the end and a patch of white alongside the rings. The whites of his eyes are a glossy white, his pupils black, and his irises being yellow. Personality Electoric, like most of his family, can become very overemotional, ranging from happy to sad, angry, to happy again. He can tend to be very hyperctive and dislikes staying in one place for long. He constantly tries to act funny to try to make someone smile, as he believes that someone smiling is better than someone frowning. However, his need to make someone happy can become very annoying, something people always tell him, not that he cares though. It can also be noted that he has a habit of talking at a very fast pace. However, despite seeming like a laidback moron Electoric knows when to get serious and how serious he has to be, though this doesn't stop him from talking in his usual, lighthearted self. Also, if reaching critical levels of electricity he can tend to become overly hyper. History Trivia Electoric, like TechnoVolt, can be considered a living mood ring, his fur changes colors depending on which emotion he feels the strongest, the only colors his fur doesn't change to are black, brown, and white, as these colors are not represented by an emotion. Relationships Zapplin: Electoric and Zapplin get along like fire and ice, which is ironic since they're both electric beings. They do share the role of being avatars of happiness but the kind of happiness is very different, where Electoric is a happy go lucky kind of guy who tries to put smiles on people's face, Zapplin is the kind of guy who would try to carve a smile onto someone's face, just to make himself, and his brother Frostin, happy. Gallery Category:Cheetah Category:Mobian Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Male